


Payaso

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Retazos de mi vida [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Seiya tiene una desastrosa discusión con el espejo
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Retazos de mi vida [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/205550
Kudos: 2





	Payaso

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios de LJ.

Personaje: Seiya Kou

Reto #: 5

**Fecha de publicación: 21/08/2017**

**,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Tienes que sonreír, sonreír, payasito**

**Piensa bien que su amor, ella a ti, no te dará**

**Tu destino ya está**

**Para siempre marcado [Payasito - Enrique Guzmán]**

Se observó en el espejo odiando más que nunca su aspecto, los ojos rojos debido al alcohol que había estado ingiriendo toda aquella tarde, sonrió de medio lado al observar su deplorable estado, el cabello revuelto, sus ojos rojos y la sonrisa estúpida que surcaba su rostro y estaba destinada a él y sólo a él, apretó con fuerza la botella que sostenía en la mano derecha, desafiándose a sí mismo, obligándose a beber hasta quedar inconsciente, hasta olvidar completamente quien era él y que hacia ahí.

Lanzó una carcajada sin humor, simplemente porque el silencio se le antojaba inaguantable

— Mira nada más en lo que te has convertido— grito furioso a su reflejo

Con tan mala suerte que le movimiento brusco que había hecho de amenaza, termino con su trasero golpeado el suelo del cuarto

— Y tú que tanto ves— le grito enfadado al espejo, donde el mismo se regresaba la vista con pena

— No me veas así— grito de nuevo intentando incorporarse para volver a caer de nuevo, con menos gracia y elegancia que antes

— De que te ríes tu idiota— grito de nuevo molesta por que él Seiya del espejo lo miraba con burla

— ¿Me ves acaso cara de Payaso?— pregunto comenzado a perder la poca paciencia que el alcohol había dejado en el

Por toda respuesta el chico del espejo asintió levemente sin quitar la sonrisa de diversión del rostro

— O claro, y tú no, mírate— le grito a su reflejo — se burla de ti una y otra vez, pero eso a ti no te convierte en un payaso verdad— escupió las palabras llenas de amargura, contento al observar un brillo de dolor en los de su reflejo

— Para ella solo le interesas mientras Darien no esté— volvió a decir con furia, escupiendo el nombre de aquel que tanto odiaba — De que te sirvió todo lo que has hecho, ¿de qué?, para ella no eres nada. — 

Sonrió triunfante al notar la palidez de su reflejo, al notar el dolor que había en sus ojos, que bien que sufriera, que sufriera todo lo que el sufría cada día, al tenerla tan cerca al escucharla todos y cada uno de los días hablarle de su magnífico " _Novio_ ", escuchar todos aquellos planes que hacía con voz soñadora, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que destruía dentro de él.

— ¿Quién es el que esta con ella cuando esta triste? — le grito a su reflejo — ¿No sabes?— pregunto observando como el hombre del espejo asentía con lentitud, pero el curvo la sonrisa en un mueca de desagrado

— No, no lo sabes, soy yo el que intenta levantarle los ánimos— dijo escupiendo las palabras — Soy yo el que la lleva a lugares divertidos, el que sale con ella a bailar— 

— Y QUE RECIBO A CAMBIO— Grito fuera de sí, sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro — NADA, NO SOY NADA PARA ELLA, SOLO EL IDIOTA AL QUE BUSCA CUANDO SE SIENTE TRISTE, SOLO SOY SU PAÑO DE LAGRIMAS, SU PAYASO—

— Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz— suspiro en voz baja — ¿Lo tengo no es así?— le pregunto al reflejo

Apretando la mandíbula cuando observo como aquel otro, el del espejo negaba con la cabeza

— ¿POR QUE NO?— grito no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo — ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz…?— golpeo el suelo con fuerza

— ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO SER FELIZ CON ELLA?—

El chico del espejo lo miro con compasión

— DEJA DE MIRARME A SI— 

Lo único que logro fue que las pupilas azules del otro lo miraran con comprensión

— NO CREAS QUE ENTIENDES TU NO ENTIENDES, NO ENTIENDES NADA—

— ¿QUÉ ERES TÚ?— trastabillo con sus propios pies logrando mantener el equilibrio abriendo las piernas y los brazos, balanceándose peligrosamente con la botella aun en la mano, el chico del espejo no pudo evitar una mueca de pena

— NO ERES NADA, PARA ELLA NO ERES NADA, NO TE MIRA COMO TU, NO PIENSA EN TI— ahogo un gemido lastimero — YO SOY EL QUE SIENTE PENA POR TI, MÍRATE, QUE PUEDES OFRECERLE TU QUE EL NO LE HAYA OFRECIDO YA—

Apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo crujir peligrosamente la botella ya a punto de quedar completamente vacía, clavo los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el alcohol a aquel otro

— QUE PUEDE ALGUIEN COMO TU OFRECERLE A UNA PRINCESA COMO ELLA—

Llevó con brusquedad la botella a sus labios, dejando que el alcohol acariciara sus labios, su paladar, su lengua y se deslizara por su garganta

— TE ODIO ERES PATÉTICO, NO PUEDES CON UN SIMPLE RECUERDO—

Miro de nuevo con rabia el reflejo de sí mismo en el espejo, tal y como estaba en esos momentos, la camisa fuera de los pantalones, la corbata de lado el saco en algún lugar del suelo, los ojos enrojecidos

— ¿QUE DIRÍA ELLA SI TE VIERA?— esta vez la voz no fue suya si no de la del hombre del espejo — QUE DIRÍA SI VIERA LO QUE ERES REALMENTE, UN SER PATÉTICO QUE SOLO VIVE POR ELLA, TE IMAGINAS LA REPULSIÓN EN SUS OJOS SI TE VIERA AHORA, DERROTADO, REDUCIDO, BORRACHO, SEGURAMENTE EL BUENO DE DARIEN JAMÁS HA HECHO ALGO COMO ESO—

— CÁLLATE— le grito al espejo — NO LO NOMBRES—

— ¿Te duele?— volvió a preguntar aquel del espejo

— Me mata— susurro — Lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, porque el sí la tiene, ELLA LO AMA, ¿Y YO? ¿ES QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO IMPORTAN?—

— A ella solo le importa Darien—

— QUE NO LO NOMBRES— grito arrojando la botella contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en pedazos

Observo con pena su propia cara que lo observaba desde cada nuevo pedazo de espejo

— ¿Eso soy yo?— susurro de pronto — Así es como he quedado por culpa de ella— negó lentamente sonriendo con tristeza

— Tienes razón— le dijo al espejo — yo la escogí a ella y debo sufrir las consecuencias, además ella había escogido antes de que yo llegara—

Se llevó las manos a la cara

— Lo odio, pero me odio más a mí por ser solo un payaso más, por creer que ella podría amarme— bajo la vista al suelo — Cuando ella ama al príncipe, no sabes cuánto te envidio Darien Chiba, lo que daría por ser tú, por poder tenerla entre mis brazos, pero no te preocupes, yo la esperare aquí, algún día se cansara de ti— susurro

Y el rostro del pedazo más grande del espejo asintió a sus palabras

Algún día


End file.
